


Lara's College Daze

by zacklin52



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gerontophilia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A story about Lara Croft before becoming a Tomb Raider. Set during her college days, Lara has never gotten over the death of her father and develops some serious daddy issues. This story features a 18 year old Lara attending college and her much older, Professor.Warning contains Gerontophilia. (Attraction to the elderly)
Relationships: Lara Croft/Original Character, Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura, Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Tomb Raider. Any character or place in the story are all a work of fiction. Any real life connection to real people or places are purely coincidence. The following contains themes of an adult nature and is intended for mature readers only.

"Uuuhhhh..." Lara groaned as she sat quietly in the back of the lecture hall.

In a room filled with over a hundred students Lara's face could easily be forgotten in the sea full of faces. She blended in well dressed in a plain white T-shirt accompanied by some tight blue jeans. As she sat there with her head down, hungover from last night's party, Lara could only think of going back to her dorm room and sleeping off her hangover. Being a fresh faced 18 year old girl and a freshman at UCL, she could only think of one thing, partying. Sure she wasn't at the legal drinking age but she didn't care, she was finally out of the house and free to do whatever she wanted. Being orphaned at a young age, Lara inheritance was withheld from her until she was 18 years old, which now she was. She was now young and rich, she could do whatever she wanted without any major repercussions. She had attended strict boarding schools all her life and now she was attending UCL without any supervision. She finally had the chance to experience what it was like in the real world. Last night was only the beginning for Lara. She had gone to the local pub with a some girls from her dorm where she was able to score free drinks by flashing her nice and supple 36C breast to whoever was buying, which was a lot of people. She was tired of acting like a proper Croft lady, that wasn't who she was. What she loved most was that no one there knew that she was the heiress to the Croft fortune. She was just another girl to them and that all she really wanted. Well, that and another thing. Lara had never really gotten over the death of her father. She remembered that the last time they talked, they had a argument and then shortly after he was murdered. She felt a lot of regret but she also felt a lot of anger, anger that her father would leave her after she had just lost her mother a few years back.

"All right class, remember that you will be having a test this Friday so don't forget to study for it" said the professor as he dismissed the class.

As the students got up and left, Lara couldn't find the strength to get up from her chair. Lara's hangover was getting the best of her. "Fuck it" she thought. She gave up trying to move and decided to just lay there until she felt better. She closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. After all the students had finally left, there was only two people left in the room, Lara and the professor. Professor Conrad was a rather elderly man in his 70s. He was one of those old fashioned teacher who demanded nothing but absolute attention when he lectured so when he saw Lara napping in his class, he got peeved, so when he saw her still napping after everyone had left, he used it as a opportunity to confront her.

"Excuse me Miss Croft, do you have any idea what class you are even in?" Professor Conrad said as he stood next to Lara, waking her up.

"Uh. Ummm. Ah! Biology?" Lara giggled as she put her head down again to rest.

Furious by her behavior, Professor Conrad screamed "Biology?! Young miss, you show up to my class reeking of alcohol. You sleep during my lectures. In all my years of teaching Anthropology, I have never had such a disrespectful student. I have seen your grades miss and I must say, they are not good. You missed half of the quizzes, failed 2 of the tests already and not to mention you did not turn in your term paper."

"Is that all?" Lara said as she kept her head buried in between her arms.

Face red with anger, Conrad said, "Looking at your grade now, there is no way you will ever pass my class so just give up now."

Tired of his comments, Lara got up from her chair and said "Is that all?" before walking away.

At this point Professor Conrad was fill white white hot rage, he grabbed Lara by her arm before bending her over her desk. Lara too weak from her hangover, could do nothing to pull herself away.

"Never in all my years of teaching have I ever had such a disrespectful student and to talk back to me! I am going to punish you like how they did in my days" Conrad said as he gave Lara's butt a hard slap. Reacting to the slap, Lara's ass started to jiggle in her tight jeans.

"W-Wha? How dare you! You sir have no right to lay your hands on a student, let alone me!" Lara screamed.

"How dare I!? Young lady, your behavior is unacceptable in my classroom" Conrad said before giving Lara a another slap on the ass.

"Nnnngg!" Lara groaned as she was too weak to fight back.

Conrad continued to lecture Lara as he spanked her ass without remorse. She was powerless to stop him but after a few minutes of lecturing, Lara started to feel weird. Her body was starting to burn up and the way Professor Conrad was yelling at her felt somewhat familiar. Him lecturing her made her feel safe and warm. At a certain point she stop trying to resist and started to enjoy the spanking she was receiving.

"Ah! Mmmmmn❤" Lara softly moaned as her hangover disappeared.

With every slap Conrad gave to Lara's butt, her cheeks jiggled with passion. Lara closed her eyes and started to enjoy being punished. The spanking had rid her of the hangover and started to turn her on.

"Ah. Harder professor!❤" Lara teased.

"That's what's wrong with you posh girls nowadays. You take everything for granted. You make everything into a joke. You get pissed with ale the night before and then come to class the next day" Conrad said as he gave Lara another hard slap.

By then Conrad's rage had mellowed down a bit for him to realize what he just did. He took a look down at Lara face, Conrad was shocked to see her expression. She was breathing hard, drool ran down her cheek, and her face flushed red. Taking another look down her body, he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her white t-shirt could not contain her hard pink nipples as they poked out. Her tight jeans outlined what was appeared to be a thong she was wearing underneath. It was then Conrad felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Blood rushed to his groin area and formed a erection in his pants.

"Oh my professor, it looks like you have a hard on for me" Lara giggled.

"I-I'm terrible sorry young miss. I didn't mean no to cause you any harm. What I did was inappropriate and I swear on me life that it will not happen again" Conrad apologized.

Lara slowly got up, her ass cheeks still stinging from the spanking, and got in front of Conrad.

"My, my professor. Don't apologize. I've been a naughty girl today and did deserve that spanking ❤. It seems you rather enjoyed it too" Lara said as she slowly rubbed his erection with one of her hand.

"Please miss. This is highly inappropriate. Let's stop this now before anything serious happens" Conrad groaned as Lara continues to rub the outline of his erection.

"I bet you fancy a shag with me now don't you. I mean you see all these young, naughty girls in class all day and you're telling me that you wouldn't want a shag with on of them?" Lara said as she slowly unzipped his pants, revealing his cock. Lara smiled as she saw his erect cock. It was a nice 7 inches even though it was a bit wrinkles.

"Ooohhhh miss. Let' stop this now. Please." Conrad begged as Lara started to stock his cock.

"It's amazing that your cock still works at this age Professor. I must say it's much nicer than some of the ones I've seen" Lara said as she spat some of her saliva onto his cock.

"P-please, before we go to far" Conrad begged.

"Too far? Professor I think we went too far when you spanked my bum earlier" Lara laughed as she started to stoke his old cock.

Lara slowly stroked the shaft of Conrad's cock with one hand while she used her other hand to play with his balls. Her saliva acted as a natural lubricant, making it easier to move her hand up and down his rod. All the while, Conrad was powerless to stop her as the pleasure was too great for him to say no.

"How does it feel Professor? Having a young 18 year old stoke your old wrinkled cock. I bet you're fantasizing of fucking me right now aren't you?" Lara teased him.

Professor Conrad nodded in agreement as he started to fondle her nipples that was poking out from her white shirt.

"How naughty of you Professor. How long has it since you last shagged someone? 5? 10? 15 years? Did you think of doing me when you started to spank me?" Lara asked.

"M-miss Croft, if you keep stroking, I will cum" Conrad groaned as he pulled her jeans down revealing the pink thong that her jeans were outlining.

"Oh? You're going to cum? You do realize that's the goal here right? Say how old are you anyways?" Lara continued to question Conrad.

"79" Conrad answered.

"Oh my. 79 and fooling around with me, your 18 year old student❤?" Lara said as she started to feel his cock tense up.

"Oh. Oh. I'm going to cum!" Conrad screamed.

Lara feeling Conrad's cock to throb, aimed his cock straight onto her thong. Withing seconds, Conrad started to shoot his load straight onto the pink undergarment. The first shot was the largest and thickest, landing straight onto the middle of her thong. The second and third shot onto the Lara's thighs. The last few shots of cum missed and landed on the floor.

"Wow, look at the mess you made. It's so thick, it's like a syrup" Lara laughed as she scooped up a small bit of cum between her finger.

Conrad breathing hard did not have anytime to rest as a voice started to yell out.

"Lara? Lara? Are you here?" a soft voice called out.

Quickly both Lara and Conrad pulled up their pants before the person entered the room.

Conrad, sweat on his face, looked to see who was at the door. It was a girl, a exotic looking one, maybe Asian mixed with some European. She was looking around, searching for Lara.

"Oh, hi Sam. I'm here. I'll be with you in a moment" Lara said to the girl.

"Come on. You didn't show up to lecture. You don't want to be marked absent do you?" Sam said as she waited for Lara.

"Professor, maybe next time we can finish this in your office?" Lara said with a sultry voice.

"Y-yes. I would very much enjoy that" Conrad said relieved that they hadn't been caught.

"Mmmm. Next time let's see how many times 79 can go into 18 okay❤?" Lara said before running off to Sam.

Thanks for reading this. Please drop a like and comment if you enjoyed the story. Any suggestion is always appreciated. This chapter serve just as a intro to the main story so please be patient while I try my best to finish it.


	2. Sticky Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Tomb Raider. Any character or place in the story are all a work of fiction. Any real life connection to real people or places are purely coincidence. The following contains themes of an adult nature and is intended for mature readers only.

A few days had passed since Professor Conrad's little excursion with Lara. She hadn't showed up to class since then and that made Conrad worry. Did she rat him out to the school board? Was she teasing him? All these thoughts made Conrad rethink the situation. On one hand, he could lose his job and be ruined as a educator. On the other, it was the most alive he had felt in years. Being divorced for over 15 years, he hadn't been with another women since. He couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it felt to cum, and especially because of a young, horny student of his. He was ashamed to admit it but, the incident with Lara was the first time he had ejaculated since his divorce. He wanted to feel that high again and maybe Lara was going to give it to him again, after all she did tease him that last time they met. He just couldn't wait to see her again, but as soon as the late bell rang, his old heart sank as there was no Lara in sight. Giving up hope, Conrad started his lecture to the class. He continued on for about ten minute when his door slowly cracked opened. In came a girl wearing a white button up shirt with a blue blazer on top and a red tartan skirt that barely went down to her knees. She also had on white knee high socks and black button boots. All the guys couldn't keep their eyes off of her, including Conrad who stopped mid lecture to admire her as she looked around the room for a seat. All the guys in the room held their breaths hoping that she would pick the empty seat next to them. The tension in the room was almost unbearable as the girl finished scanning the room for a empty seat. The time had come for her to decide where to sit. Was she going to sit in the back? The middle? The front? The guys all hoping it be next to them, prayed to their god it be them. The girl slowly made her way to the front seat of the lecture hall and sat down right in front of Conrad. The disappointment of the boys in the room could be felt throughout, except for Conrad who was pretty excited.

"G-good to see you finally attended my class Ms. Croft" Professor Conrad stumbled.

"Pleasures all mine Professor" Lara teased.

A few minutes had gone by and Conrad had started lecture again. Conrad tried to focus on his lecture but every few minutes, he would take a peek at Lara to see what she was doing. It didn't go unnoticed to Lara as she found it to be quite flattering. Wanting to tease him more, Lara started to suck on the end of her pen. Taking it out of her mouth every so often, still with a single strand of her saliva. Seeing this, Conrad could feel his blood flowing though his body. Soon after, Lara decided to take it one step further and parted her legs. Conrad seeing this, stumbled on the sentence he was giving. He stopped for a few seconds to admire the view Lara was giving him as it was sight to remember. Lara gave Conrad a full view of her bare pussy as she wasn't wearing any panties under her skirt. Not wanting to cause any suspicion, Conrad quickly composed himself and continued with his lecture while all Lara could do was giggle to herself. After a 30 minute lecture, class was finally over. All the students started to leave while Conrad sat behind is desk. A few minutes later the classroom had cleared out, all expect for two people, Lara and Professor Conrad. Conrad took a hard gulp as Lara stood up and walked over to him.

"Did you miss me Professor?❤" Lara teased.

"Miss Croft. I see that you took the liberty of attending my class at your pleasure" Conrad said before signaling Lara over.

"Hmmm. I think I was nursing another hangover. You must of really enjoyed our last meeting Professor" Lara said before taking a seat on Conrad's desk.

"Miss Croft, I would advise you to take my class more seriously or else I will be forced to punish you again" Conrad said as he patted his lap, inviting Lara to come sit on his lap, which she did.

"My, my. You are a dirty old man.❤ Come on then. I have been a very naughty girl and I need to be punished" Lara said as she started to grind her ass onto Conrad's bulge.

"Hmmm. I guess you did come late to my class today. Plus you did miss your exam the other day. I'm going to have to teach you some manners now" Conrad said as he lifted up her tartan skirt, revealing her bare ass. He could still see his hand's outline still red on her left ass check, making him want to hit her there even more. He wanted her to feel real pain. As Lara continued to grind, Conrad used his wrinkled old hands to spread her cheeks apart, revealing her very pink pussy and asshole. Seeing this made Conrad crazy. He could not help but slowly stick his middle finger inside of her bare pussy. The sensation of her folds pressing against his finger was amazing. Her warmth oozed onto his finger as he explored her insides with it. Lara let out the softest moans as he continued to penetrated her with his old finger. Soon, Conrad started to hear the noises Lara's cunt made from getting fingered. Conrad quickly removed his finger out of her cunt and slapped her already red ass. 

"What a fucking whore you are. First you show up to class in a whore outfit. Then you spread you cunt in class for everyone to see. Next your cunt is getting wet from a finger. Your father must be proud that he raise such a slut" Conrad scold Lara as he continued to slap her ass.

"Nnnngg! Please be gentler Professor! It still sore from the other day" Lara pleaded as she was on the verge of tears.

"Be gentle? For a fucking whore you do demand a lot from me" Conrad said as he quickly pushed in his middle and ring finger into Lara's cunt again, making her gasp. With steady and rapid thrusts, Conrad continued to finger fuck Lara's young cunt, making her moan.

"Keep doing that daddy❤" Lara said quietly as her face was flushed red with lust.

Hearing this, Conrad started to thrust even faster. This caused Lara to tighten her body up as the intensity of Conrad's fingers made her quiver with pleasure. Feeling close to reaching her climax, Lara's legs started to move erratically and her insides tightened around Conrad's fingers. Soon enough, Lara let out a loud groan as her body started to shake from her orgasm. Lara body went limp a few seconds later as her orgasm died down. Conrad slowly took his fingers out of her pussy only to see that they were covered in her juices. Slowly dripping down his hands, Conrad took a lick of the juices. God it was so sweet. The juices of a eighteen year old was one to savor, especially for a old man like himself, as he may never taste it again. Lara, getting up slowly, stumbled onto Conrad's desk and took a seat.

"Wow Professor. You certainly are skilled with your fing..!" Lara said before Conrad shoved the very fingers he used to finger her into her mouth.

"Taste yourself you fucking whore. Do you see how wet you got just because of my fingers? Daddy must be proud to have raised such a slut" Conrad taunted to Lara.

Lara tried to speak but Conrad's fingers were too much for her so all she could do was nod in agreement. Having a mouthful of Conrad's fingers in her mouth made Lara even hornier, not to mention she was tasting the juices from her own pussy. Containing it no longer, Conrad undid his pants, revealing his hard 7 inch cock. He took his fingers out of Lara's mouth and grabbed her head. With one quick shove, Conrad pushed Lara's off the desk and forced her head in front of his cock.

"Please Professor, mercy" Lara said as she was still a bit groggy from her climax.

"No, no, be a good girl and call me what you called me before. Call me your daddy" Conrad insisted Lara as he slapped her cheeks with his cock a couple of times.

"Y-yes daddy" Lara said obediently as she opened her mouth to receive Conrad's old cock.

Wasting no time, Conrad shoved his cock down Lara's mouth with no resistance at all. Getting his first blowjob in 15 years felt amazing, especially when it was from a girl young enough to be his granddaughter. He continued to pump his cock in and out of Lara's mouth until his hips started to lose strength. Needing to rest a bit, Conrad took a seat and let Lara go down on him at her own pace. Lara eagerly choked down on his hard old cock with vigor. She could feel the tip hitting the back of her throat every time she took him to base. Lara also used her tongue to lick up and down his shaft for extra pleasure and every so often she would stop sucking on his cock and concentrate on his balls. This drove Conrad insane. He had never received a blowjob this good in his life. He could tell that Lara was very experienced in sucking dick. The sound of Lara's sloppy blowjob filled the entire room.

"F-fuck! How did a whore like you learn to suck dick this good" Conrad groaned as he continued to enjoy his blowjob.

"Mmmmm? Ahhh. I used to suck off *slurrrp* the rugby team in high school before *gulp* and after every game. You know. For motivation" Lara said as she continued to play with Conrad's cock with her mouth.

"Fuck you really are a slut" Conrad said as he grabbed Lara's hair and made it into a ponytail. He then forced her head all the way down his cock. All the gruel inside Lara's mouth started to drip down the side of her mouth and down to blue blazer, staining it with precum and saliva. Lara continued to choke down his cock with ease as she had no more gag reflex.

Suddenly they heard the door rattle. Conrad quickly pushed Lara under his desk to hide her. Panicking, Conrad had no time to pull his pants up and decided to hide the lower half of his body under the table with Lara, which wasn't the wisest choice.

"Hey Lara? Are you in here?" Asked Sam as she walked in the room looking around.

"U-um miss a-are you looking for s-someone?" Conrad asked nervously.

"Oh, hello professor! I'm looking for my friend Lara. She is going to be late to class again if I don't find her. Have you seen her?" Sam asked not knowing that Lara was just a few feet away from her.

"O-oh y-you mean Miss Croft? I Ahhahh I uh haven't seen her today. I'm ahh terribly sorry" Conrad stumbled as Lara started to quietly suck on his cock.

"Are you okay Professor?" Sam asked.

"Y-yes. I'm quite fine my dear. Thank you for your concern but it's uh just some allergies" Conrad quickly said.

"O-oh Okay. Thank you for your help anyways" Sam said as she walked away.

As Sam turned around, Conrad couldn't help but take a look at the exotic girl's ass. God it looked so firm pressed against those jeans, Conrad thought to himself. He wouldn't have mind if it was Sam who was sucking him off right now. As the mixed Asian girl left the room, Conrad took a breath of relief.

"Quit perving on my friend you dirty old man" Lara said as she jerked his cock rapidly.

"Fuck, if you keep doing that I'm going to cum" Conrad groaned as his cock started to tense up.

Lara quickly got out from under the desk and on to her knees. She continued to stoke Conrad's cock and aimed the tip in front of her face.

"Hmmm. I bet that you wish it was Sam's face you were cumming on don't you? Or maybe its both of us? I don't blame you, Sam is a rather cute girl" Lara teased Conrad.

Just imagining cumming on two girls face made Conrad lose it. "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

"Yes, just like that. Cum on my slutty face daddy!❤❤❤❤" Lara pleaded as she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue.

Within seconds, Conrad started to shoot his seed all over Lara's face. His stringy white cum coated Lara's cheeks, nose and chin, with some landing on her tongue. Lara took the cum on her tongue and gave it a swallow.

"Mmmm❤. Your cum taste so good daddy" Lara said as she started to rub the cum on her cheeks across her face.

All of a sudden the door flung open.

"Excuse me Professor, if you do see Lara can you...!?" Sam said before standing in utter shock of what she was seeing.

"Oh, hi Sam" Lara said casually as she continued to play with the cum on her face.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry you had to see this. I promise you it isn't what it seems like" Conrad hastily said.

All Sam could do was run out of the room with her face red as a tomato.

"Don't worry about her Professor. I'm sure she will get used to it" Lara said as she stood up and cleaned herself.

"My career is over" Conrad thought to himself.

Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it, drop a comment and like this story. Feel free to drop any comments on what you would like to read in the next chapter of this story. Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Dorm Room Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Tomb Raider. Any character or place in the story are all a work of fiction. Any real-life connection to real people or places is purely coincidence. The following contains themes of an adult nature and is intended for mature readers only.

So, I had written a completely different chapter for this story but after reading it, I just wasn’t happy with it, so I decided to rewrite the entire chapter. This is a short chapter that will lead into the good stuff.

“❤❤❤Oh my god daddy! Please keep fucking me like that!❤❤❤” Lara moaned as she was on her back and getting plowed by her much older Professor.

“Oh fuck, you’re such a good little slut for daddy, aren’t you?” Conrad said as he thrusted his cock deep into Lara.

Lara with a red face and mischievous smile said back to the man in an innocent voice, “I’m only a good little slut with you daddy.”

It has been almost 3 weeks since the two of them had started seeing each other. It started with Lara teasing the old man and later with her blowing him after class. Soon it went to a full-blown fuck fest. Everything up to this point had been fast and fiery for the two of them. They were fucking each other’s brains out whenever they had the chance. Lara would routinely go to class early to give Conrad his “morning coffee”, which was code word for blowjob. There was even one time where Lara hid under his desk where she continued to blow him all class long. After school was finished, Conrad would sneak into Lara’s dorm room where they would continue their love making. He would then sneak out of the room before Lara’s roommate, Sam, would come back from her class.

Making the most of the situation, Conrad was initially terrified of what he was doing. Sleeping with the students was a major violation within the University. He broke the rules when he allowed Lara to seduce him that one time in class. Since then, it has been nothing but intense for him. He had never felt younger. Being a 79-year-old man, fucking a nubile, barely legal 18-year-old was a godsend. He quickly caught on that Lara had some serious daddy issues and decided to use that to his advantage. Being able to use her personal issues of seeking approval, Conrad manipulated Lara into becoming his own personal cum dumpster. He made her get on birth control so he could continue to pump his cum deep into her without any fear of her getting pregnant. He knew she craved for his attention so whenever he wanted something, he wouldn’t have to work too hard to get it from her. Today was no different, he had come into Lara’s room with two goals in mind, to release his pent-up stress on Lara and to steal a pair of Sam’s panties. He liked Lara a lot but ever since he saw Sam, he had been infatuated with her. The exotic looking girl was always on his mind. All he knew was that he wanted to fuck her so bad.

“Fuck! I’m going to cum” Conrad groaned.

“Cum in my mouth. I want to taste your cum❤” Lara pleaded as she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

With one swift motion, Conrad pulled his old cock out of her young ripe pussy and stuck it into her wanting mouth. With every burst of semen that shot out of Conrad, he sighed a breath of relief.

“Was I a good girl today daddy?” Lara said as she gulped down the sticky cum.

“You were the best, now go get cleaned up” Conrad said as he fell onto Lara’s bed.

As Lara got up to go to the bathroom, her plump juicy ass was swaying in front of the old geezer. Seeing the way her hips moved as she walked away, he knew he had to give it a slap. He quickly gave her ass a hard slap that echoed around the room and then he grabbed a handful of her ass and jiggled it. Lara turned around to look at him. Her face was blushing red as she gave him a smile, knowing that he approved of her performance today. As Lara went into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her. Using this as an opportunity to complete his second goal, Conrad quickly got off Lara’s bed and made his way over to Sam’s drawer. As he opened it, he took a quick look around the room to see if he was alone. Seeing that he was safe, he continued his snooping. When he opened the drawer, a smile came onto his face. He had struck gold; he had stumbled onto Sam’s underwear drawer. She had so many styles of undergarments scattered around in that tiny box. He picked up a pair of white cotton panties and took a sniff. God the smell of her essence was intoxicating. He then proceeded to pick up a red velvet thong and sniffed it also. As he continued to violate the girl’s belongings, Conrad noticed a picture of Sam in a bathing suit. Conrad seeing how tight Sam’s body was at a loss for words. Hey tits weren’t as developed as Lara’s, but they weren’t bad, they were cute actually. Without thinking, he grabbed the picture and a pair of Sam’s black hipsters (type of panties) and laid down on Sam’s bed. On one hand, he was holding the picture of Sam and on the other he had her underwear. He slid his tongue up and down the black underwear trying to taste Sam’s pussy. As he looked onto the picture, all he could think of was how bad he wanted Sam to beg for his cock like Lara did. He quickly wrapped her panties around his cock started to use it to stroke his cock. Conrad had never been this hard in years and it was all thanks to Lara and her slutty body. He would have never dreamt of fucking his students in a million years but here he was, jerking off with a student’s panties. His gaze was so focus on the picture of Sam that he failed to notice Lara stepping out of the bathroom.

“Fuck you’re so sexy” Conrad groaned as he came into Sam’s panties, staining it white with his cum.

“Wow. You really are just an old perv” Lara said as she crawled into bed with the old man.

“Oh shit, I swear it’s not what you think” Conrad said as he quickly put the picture of Sam back on the shelf.

“Oh? What were you doing then? It looks to me like you were wanking off to my friend” Lara teased.

“I swear this was just a onetime thing, I won’t ever do it again, it’s just she’s so beautiful” Conrad said.

“❤Oh? You fancy a shag with Sam?❤” Lara said as she grabbed the cum covered panties.

“What are you suggesting?” Conrad asked.

“If you wanted to fuck my friend, all you had to do was ask nicely” Lara said as she slid on the used black hipster.

“Are you sure she will be okay with me?” Conrad asked.

“Hmmm. I’m not too sure but if it’s what daddy wants then I’ll do my best to make it happen” Lara said.

“Fuck you’re such a good girl” Conrad praised.

Being praised by her much older lover, Lara was feeling pretty good. She grabbed the picture of Sam that Conrad was using to masturbate and got on all fours.

“I want you to fuck me on Sam’s bed while I’m wearing her underwear daddy” Lara begged as she put the picture on her back.

“Just think that I’m Sam. I want your cock in me daddy. I want you be your good little girl” Lara said in a cutesy voice.

Surprised that Lara was willing to go this far for him, Conrad felt even more powerful over the young girl. He was going to use this newfound sense of obedience from Lara to fuck her and Sam.

“Be a good girl and spread open for daddy” Conrad ordered.

“Yes daddy….” Lara obeyed.

Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed reading this story, drop a like and follow. Don’t forget to comment on what you like and didn’t like about it. All criticism is appreciated.


	4. Steamy Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Tomb Raider. Any character or place in the story are all a work of fiction. Any real-life connection to real people or places is purely coincidence. The following contains themes of an adult nature and is intended for mature readers only.

The week had gone by slowly since the last time Lara and Professor Conrad last slept together. All Conrad could think about was Sam. Lara had promise him that she would talk to her about doing a threesome with him, but he hadn’t heard from the heiress in several days. He could hardly concentrate during his lectures and often found himself thinking about the Eurasian girl. Her skin was so fair, and it contrasted so well with her short black hair. Her breasts were not as big as Lara’s, but he imagined they still looked magnificent. During his lecture, he noticed that Lara was absent. Wonder where she was, Conrad called her after class to ask where she was. No answer. Sitting in his desk, he started to contemplate if he was asking too much of her. Was proposing a threesome with Lara and her best friend too far? Maybe Lara took it the wrong way when he suggested it to her. Maybe she thought he was saying that he was tired of her, which was not true at all. He adored the teen even though she was a bit of a slut. It was just that he wanted to try a new flavor. He had only been with a few women before and after meeting Lara, he felt like this was his rebirth into a new man. Being so old as he was, it not like being able to sleep with barely legal teens was an everyday occurrence. He had to seize this opportunity now or he would regret it for the remainder of his life. He loved that even at his age, he was still able to pound Lara’s eighteen-year-old pussy into submission. Even though he was old enough to be her grandfather, he loved that Lara called him daddy. Maybe Sam could call him that too, Conrad thought. As he fantasized about the two young girls, he could feel himself getting hard. God, he wished Lara would call him soon.

A few more days had pass and Conrad started to feel his blue balls acting up. Sure, he had gone years without sex but because of Lara, his urges came rushing back. He felt like he was in his prime again except that because of Lara ignoring his calls, he hadn’t been able to release his frustrations in about a week. Throughout his classes, he would start to ogle his female students. He fantasized about how he wanted to shove his 79-year-old cock into one of there young tight cunts. For the remainder of his class, he had to sit down for his lectures, for obvious reasons. As class ended, he headed into his office. He had started to lose hope as he had not heard from Lara in over a week and was thinking of calling over an escort until there was a knock on his door.

“Come in” Conrad said.

In came Lara. She mischievously pranced into the room and sat on his desk.

“Hi, daddy! Did you miss me?” Lara teased at the old man.

“Where have you been? Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” Conrad asked sternly.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t kind of angry at her after all she had ghosted him for over a week.

“I went to the Bahamas” Lara said.

“Bahamas? Why? The semester isn’t even over yet. Why are you taking a vacation when you still have classes?” Conrad lectured, still shocked by the audacity for a student to take a vacation before the semester was even over.

Taking a trip overseas was not a big deal for Lara as she was super rich so spontaneous trips would be of no issue to her.

“Are you mad at me daddy? I only went because of you” Lara pouted.

“For me? How does going to the Bahamas have anything to do with me?” Conrad said confused.

“Well of course it was for you. When you wanted asked me to ask my friend Sam to join us, I had to convince her somehow, so I took her to the Bahamas” Lara said proudly.

“How did taking her to the Bahamas help convince her?” Conrad asked.

“It’s a ❤secret❤” Lara said as she made a hush hush gesture.

“I guess, but what does that mean with your friend Sam?” Conrad asked again.

“It means she said yes silly” Lara said.

Overjoyed by the news, Conrad forgave Lara for ghosting him, but he still wondered what Lara and Sam did during their stay in the Bahamas. Not wanted to dwell on that, he ignored it and focused on the great news presented to him at the moment.

“That great. So, how is this going to work?” Conrad asked.

“Meet me in my room tonight” Lara said as she got off the desk.

“I can’t wait” Conrad said, hiding his excitement.

Before Lara left the room, she blew him a kiss, sending his heart into a frenzy. Wasting no time, he grabbed his stuff and went to his car. Conrad had never had a threesome in his life before, so he was starting to get nervous. He was wondering if he would be able to satisfy the two girls. Even though he felt younger, it didn’t mean he didn’t feel his actual age kicking in. He made his way to the local pharmacy and made his way to the isle where they sold energy supplements. As he looked at the endless rows of “Libido Boosters”, he started to wonder it they would even work. Lara was a monster in bed and that made worry that maybe Sam was one too. If that innocent looking girl was just as energetic as Lara, then he was in trouble. He grabbed a bunch of random pills and headed to the counter. He was greeted by a young lady at the counter.

“You know these pills don’t work right?” she said looking at the pills and then looking at him.

“W-well I know that. I. I just need anything that can help me for tonight” he blurted out.

“OH? Big night is it?” the girl teased.

“C-can I just buy them please” Conrad said embarrassed.

“Look grandpa, I’ll do you big favor. You ever heard of dick pills? Gets you rock hard fast. Usually you need a prescription for these, but I’ll give you a bottle on the house. Just don’t die while you’re fucking” the girl laughed as she tossed him the bottle.

Shock by how vulgar she was, it reminded him of Lara when they first met. Conrad took the bottle and drove to Lara’s dorm. As he stood outside her door, his nerves started to get to him. Was he able to do this? He had wanted it so bad but why was he freezing now? Why was he having such a hard time knocking at her door. I mean he was able to do it with no problem last week, so why should it be any different now? Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Conrad knocked ever so lightly as to not disturbed the other students living there. The door soon opened, and Conrad was greeted by an unfamiliar but pleasant sight. It was Sam who answered the door for him. Out of all the time he had been in the room, he had never actually seen Sam in there with Lara, so this was a much-welcomed sight. He couldn’t help but notice how cute she was. She had on a tight purple tank top that showed her midriff off nicely and she had on these extremely small pink shorts on, not to mention her pink leg warmers what went past her knees.

“Um, h-hi Professor C-Conrad” Sam said sheepishly.

“H-hi. You must be Sam, right?” Conrad asked.

“Y-yeah” Sam said softly.

“I guess that means you know why I’m here then?” Conrad said.

“P-please come in” Sam said as made way for the old man.

As he walked into the room, he noticed that Lara was in the shower, meaning that the two of them were alone for now.

“Please have a seat” Sam said as she pointed to her bed.

Not wanting to seem too excited, Conrad slowly made his way to her bed, the same bed where he had bedded Lara a week earlier. Sam followed suit and sat next to the old man. Feeling how awkward it was for the both of them, Conrad decided to break the ice but talking first.

“So, how as the Bahamas?” Conrad asked.

Sam immediate turned her head to him and started to blush.

“L-Lara told you about that?!” Sam said nervously.

“I-I mean she told me that you two went but she didn’t say anything about what happened their” Conrad quickly said.

“Oh, thank goodness” Sam sighed in relief.

After that they just looked at each other and had a good laugh.

“Are you sure about this? I mean I know I’m old enough to be your grandfather. Is it really okay with you?” Conrad said with an intense gaze.

“Y-yeah. I mean, it’s my college years and I want to experience new things you know? When I first saw you two after class, I was shocked but at the same time I was really curious, besides I have my own reasons” Sam admitted.

Feeling more relieved now, Conrad decided to initiate the first move by gently putting his hands on her knee and rubbing it. She repaid him in kind by rubbing his leg but as she moved up closer to his crotch, she felt something hard.

“What’s this?” Sam said as she rattled the bottle inside his pocket.

Completely forgetting that he had the pills, Conrad took them out to show Sam.

“It’s a pill that supposedly gets my dick hard” Conrad laughed.

“W-well if you want. Um, I can administer them to you orally” Sam said timidly.

Caught by surprise, Conrad noticed how embarrassing it must have been for the girl to suggest that. He wasn’t sure what made her say that, but he didn’t care, it was such a sexy gesture that he immediately said yes. Sam opened the bottle and popped out a little blue pill where she then proceeded to put it on the tip of her tongue. She wrapped her small hands around his neck as she made her way to his mouth. Conrad could see how hard Sam was trying to please him and this made him happy. He accepted her kiss and soon found their tongues intertwined with each other. They were wrestling with their tongues, each pushing the little blue pill into each other’s mouth every chance they had. Soon their saliva was mixed and pooled up inside their mouths. Conrad couldn’t stop thinking of how sweet Sam’s mouth was. It was like candy to him which made him want to kiss her even more. They could feel each other’s hot breath as they kissed on. Soon the saliva in their mouths started to pool up, Sam with her much smaller mouth spat the liquid, along with the pill into Conrad’s mouth, where he proceeded to swallow the pill along with the sweet nectar of their kiss.

“Wow, that was amazing” Sam huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

“You’re the one that’s amazing” Conrad praised, which made Sam blush even more.

“You’re both amazing” Lara said as she stood next to them naked.

Lost in the kiss, the two didn’t even notice that Lara had finished her shower and was standing next to them the entire time.

“Oh, Lara! I didn’t see you there” Sam said as she scooted away from Conrad.

“You two love birds are so naughty. You didn’t even bother to wait for me” Lara said.

Conrad was at a loss for word at seeing Lara’s naked body. He had seen her naked before, but it still amazed him at how tight she kept her body. Lara’s skin was still glistening from her shower but what was even sexier was her tan lines. He could clearly see the outline of her bikini from when she went to the Bahamas. The contrast of her dark skin to her white skin was so sexy. He could tell from the untanned areas that Lara must have been wearing a very small bikini. He then realized that Sam also went to the Bahamas, but she wasn’t tanned at all. Her skin was still so soft compared to Lara’s but he didn’t mind. It was then that the blue pill started to kick in. Conrad could feel the blood rushing into his cock, causing him a mild discomfort.

“Fuck” Conrad groaned as his cock was being suppressed by his pants.

“Oh? I see that you’re hard already. Come on Sam, let’s take him together” Lara said as she got on her knees.

Sam quickly followed suit and soon in front of him was these two beautiful teenage girls who were eager to please him. This added the sense of control over to Conrad. He felt power over the two girls who were willing to go as far having a threesome with him. He watched on as the two girls unbuckled him and pulled his pants down, revealing his hard cock in front of their faces. The three of them were shocked at how hard his cock was. Conrad could clearly see the effects the pill had on his cock as it made it a lot harder than usual. His cock felt a lot more sensitive than usual but what was most astonishing was that the girth of his cock was much larger than normal. It started to twitch was it was finally release from the restraint of his pants.

“W-wow. That pill really did work” Lara gasped.

Looking down at Sam, he could tell from the look on her face that she was fascinated by his cock. He looked closely at her lips and noticed just how small it was. It probably wouldn’t even be able to wrap around his cock, but he wanted to try anyways. He placed his hand on the back of Sam’s head and slowly shoved it towards his cock. Seeing this as a sign that he wanted her to suck him off, Sam opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the tip in.

“Fuck. Your mouth is so hot” Conrad groaned as Sam started to suck on the tip.

Not wanting to fall behind, Lara started to stroke his shaft while using her mouth to suck on one of his balls. Conrad started moaning from the pleasure of the two girl’s mouth. Feeling two teens sucking on his cock felt incredible. At the same time, the two girls could do nothing but slurp and hum with his fat old cock in their mouths. He looked down to see the two girl’s staring intensely back at him with their gorgeous eyes. Within their eyes, he could see that they wanted one thing, his approval. He saw that Sam was struggling to take his cock deeper but on the other hand, Lara was working her tongue all around his cock and balls. He gave Lara a pet on the head and a “good girl.” With the fat tip of his old cock in her mouth, Sam let out a pout to let him know that she wanted one too.

“Come on, you have to do better than that if you want a reward. Lara be a good girl and take over” Conrad said.

“Yes daddy” Lara obeyed as she switched with Sam.

“W-what do you want me to do Professor Conrad” Sam eagerly asked, wanting his praise.

“Don’t call me Professor. I want you to call me daddy” Conrad said.

“Y-yes daddy” Sam said.

“Good girl” Conrad said as he gave her head a pat.

Overjoyed that he approved of her, Sam started to go to work on his shaft. She started to stoke his cock with both her hands and using her mouth, she started to slurp on his balls. Sam could taste Lara on his wrinkled old balls, but she didn’t mind at all. Feeling Sam, hot breath so close to his cock felt astounding, so much so that he didn’t even notice how deep Lara was able to take his enlarged cock. Even though he was feeling waves of intense pleasure from the girls, he still couldn’t cum. The pill he took prevented him from cumming in order to maintain his erection longer.

“I want to fuck you both” Conrad said.

“Yes daddy” the girls said in unison.

Lara was already naked, so she was the first to take his cock. Lara pushed him down onto Sam’s bed before climbing on top of him. Wasting no time, Lara shoved his fat meat stick into her pussy. He could feel her insides squeezing him even harder than the first time they fucked. He groaned as Lara started to quickly bounce on his cock. The sound of her ass slapping against his hips quickly filled the room. Conrad’s eyes were glued to Lara but as soon as Sam started to strip, he couldn’t help but look at the small half-Asian remove her cloths. Sam pulled off her tank top, revealing her small A cup breast. Next, she pulled down her shorts to reveal that she had a cute bald pussy.

“I know I’m not as big as Lara but I’m still growing” Sam said trying to cover her breast.

“Come here, let me take a look” Conrad said.

Sam walked over to the old man and showed him her breast.

“Your breasts are so beautiful” Conrad said as he started to suck on them, causing Sam to purr.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of flesh and the two girls moaning out loud. It wasn’t long before he could feel Lara tightening around his cock.

“Oh fuck! I’m cuuuummmminnnnngggg!❤❤❤” Lara squealed.

Lara’s legs started to jitter from her body shaking orgasm.

“Daddy, I need a break. You’re too much….” Lara said as she walked over to her bed and collapsed.

“I guess that means it just us two now” Sam said.

The girl got on her back and hoisted her legs into the air, giving the perverted old man a clear view of her shaved cunt.

“Fuck you’re such a good girl for daddy” Conrad said as he slapped her bare pussy with his cock.

Just a few slaps on Sam’s pussy was enough to leave a few strands of her cunt juice on the old cock. Just looking at the sight of Sam’s innocent face was enough to set Conrad off. He wanted to destroy her tight little cunt with his cock. With one hard thrust, he jammed his cock into the small girl.

“Fuck, you’re even tighter than Lara” Conrad growled. 

“Nnngggnnnhh” Sam groaned out in pain.

Conrad could feel a surge of energy well up inside of him as he relentlessly started to pound her pussy. Sam’s groans of pain started to turn moans of pleasure as her pussy started to get use to the girth of his dick. Her breast didn’t jiggle as much as Lara’s, but her expressions were so much adorable.

“Daddy please!❤ Please daddy!❤ Daddy!❤ Daddy!❤ Oh my god, I’m cumming!❤ You’re going to make me fucking cuuuummmm!❤❤❤” Sam screamed out as she started to cream all over his cock.

Her screams were so loud that the students in the neighboring rooms started to knock on the walls, signaling them to keep it down.

“Oops. Guess we got too naughty” Sam giggled.

“You’re amazing” Conrad said as he gave Sam a peck on the cheek.

“Wow, you two must of had one hell of a shag” Lara said as she wobbled over to the two.

Lara climbed on top of Sam and started to make out with her. It was a sight to behold but at this point, he felt like his dick was going to burst from the pressure built up. He saw his opening as the girls were making out. Their pussies were defenseless as he rammed his cock into them. First up was Lara. Conrad mercilessly pounded her cunt for a few minutes before switching to Sam, who was on the bottom. It was heaven for him. He was fucking two teenage cunts at his age and with the help of the pills, he was able to keep them satisfied, at least for now. As he continued to thrust into the girls, he could feel something big coming. One week’s worth of frustration and the effects of the pill was about to be released. 

“Uuhhh! Fuck, I’m going to cum” Conrad growled.

The girls quickly got on their knees and open their mouths to receive his load. Conrad started to jerk his cock off in front of the girl’s faces as they prepared themselves. With a loud grunt, Conrad felt a surge of relief as he could feel his pent up cum shoot out of him. The first shot splashed across both girl’s face while the rest was strategically aimed to give both girls an equal share. By the time the old man had finished shooting his load, both girl’s faces were covering in a thick white goo. They couldn’t help but giggle as they were plastered in the cum. Exhausted, Conrad laid down on Sam’s bed to help recuperate what remain of his energy. He had never came this much before and he wasn’t so sure he could do it again. As he looked at the girls clean each other up with their tongues, he couldn’t help but admire the view.

“Thank you daddy” the girls said as they went into the bathroom to clean themselves up. He could hear the girls giggling in the bathroom before falling asleep.

*Sluuurrrp* *Sluurrrp*

Conrad was awakened by a wet sound. Still groggy, he looked around the room to see Lara still fast asleep in her bed. The only other person was Sam. He looked down to see the girl trying her best to take his cock down her throat. Patting her head as a sign of praise, Conrad just laid back and enjoyed his new toy. Throughout the night, Conrad continued to fuck the girls ruthlessly. After cumming inside Sam’s mouth, he took another pill and snuck into Lara’s bed where he would pound her pussy until she woke up. He pumped her cunt until it was sore before giving her a huge cream pie. He then moved over to Sam where he did the same to her. The neighbors never got any rest from the noises in the room as it was always constantly filled with their sex sounds. The three continued their sex romp throughout the night as Conrad never gave the girls a rest. When the morning came, the three were drained of energy. The two girls were filled to the brim with his cum. Conrad looked at the girls before thinking to himself that this semester was going to be his best one yet.

Thanks for reading! This is the last chapter of this series and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I have. If you enjoyed reading this story, drop a like and follow. Don’t forget to comment on what you like and didn’t like about it. All criticism is appreciated. Don't forget to join my Patreon for character and story polls. Also, join in my discord. All links are on my profile.


End file.
